Extraño casual
by miikan
Summary: Dos extraños, una noche y un romance...primer fic.


Extraño Casual.

_Fue algo así..._

Era una noche prófuga, sin dueño, triste y perdida entre las luces de los faroles...Temerosa, silenciosa e insípida, la luna salió, recorriendo las calles con desgano, aparentando indiferencia por tener una luz tan tenue comparado con la del sol. Solo unas pocas almas se atrevían a dar los bailes vulgares en las penumbras y el calor consumía el olor ajeno. Y así, agarrados de la mano, caminando por allí, por acá, comentando sobre el clima, sobre la política y guiados por la ansiedad de estar acompañados, dos extraños se encontraron.

No se atrevían a decir sus nombres, temiendo que una palabra llevara a otra y se terminara diciendo lo que uno no debe, prefirieron dejar la magia de ser dos desconocidos guiados por la mirada del otro, otra aventura mas, una caminata casual, un hombre guiado por la dulce sonrisa de ella, una mujer alentada por la mirada índigo de este. Un extraño casual.

Se habían conocido de casualidad, no se habían cruzado palabra alguna, pero él aceptó su mano, y sin rumbo fijo caminaron por las calles, bares, librerías y parques, hablando de temas flujos, esos temas que salen de la nada, y terminaron en un café tomando, recordando como era los atardeceres de ayer, de hoy y del mañana. Te recuerdas de los colores anaranjados y claros que uno nunca puede nombrar.

Camarógrafa, mencionó ella, cuando él le preguntó a que se dedicaba. Los ojos indescriptibles de ella se miraron vacíos y él se arrepintió de mencionarlo y cambio de tema. Yo hago magia, dijo, sonriendo, esperando una reacción de ella.

-¿Uh?

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Se levantaron y esta vez sin tomarse de la mano se dirigieron a su nuevo destino, extenuados. Las ultimas palabras habían arrebatado la expresión oral del entusiasta desconocido.

En uno de los juegos del carnaval, él la miró y un aliento de asombro salió, frió. Entre las luces neon sus ojos brillaban y en una intimidad preciosa, le susurro en el oído, que jamas había visto unos ojos tan bellos, que tenían su profundidad, su matiz, sus sombras y que él era el único que los podía ver pero como era un pobre poeta condenado, no le podía describir ni crear prosas por sus ojos. Perdóname.

Ella solo rió.

Te recuerdo en calma, su nariz escultural, su porte masculino y aun en sus ojos melancólicos permanecía su perenne calma. ¿Por qué eres así?, Ella preguntó, él solo sonrió y murmuró algo como, no lo sé. Sus mechones oscuros caían en su cara y sus ojos tenían profundidades oscuras y destellos zafiro, sus labios era tenues, libres y complejos, como si de ellos salieran palabras bellas e historias sin principio ni fin, solo enredos de palabras poéticas. Y en el escape del desconsuelo, ella los besó, deseando no terminar el día sin una recompensa.

El solo permaneció quieto.

Me gusta tejer palabras, decir cosas que nadie comprende, pero que al final del día, comprenden el deseo infinito de las palabras, con su acento inglés musitó, callado, quieto, como si solo su voz se escuchara en los sonidos impíos del carnaval. Ella aceptó su mano. Me gusta fotografiar, mantener momentos intactos, perennes hasta el fin de las épocas, dijo, con su voz suave y dulce. Y los dos callaron, dejando que el silencio terminara las oraciones.

Jugaron como niños, rieron como infantes y se miraron, deseando haberse conocido antes. Ella comentó algo y el solo rió. Eran dos extraños que se conocían mas que dos amantes. Casuales, simples, nuevos.

Sin ninguna mancha que arruinara el romance y dejara a dos humanos tristes en la calle con manos sueltas.

Cuando tomo fotos, creo que la realidad es más aceptable, cuando grabo, los momentos son tenues, como si ellos protegieran mis ojos desnudos de lo que yo no puedo ofrecer, creó en mi indiferencia, fantasías e ilusiones y nunca enfrento nada.

-¿Dijiste algo?- él se dio media vuelta, encarándola, tratando de comprenderla.

Ella lo negó. No, no.

¿Y dime, de que vives además de tu magia?

De palabras.

Ella no le entendió.

Salieron del carnaval de luces, hastiados de fantasías, susurrando palabras al azar mirando de reojo las demás personas, otros con movimientos poéticos. Él lo notó, sostenía su mano. Lo comento en voz alta, ella lo miró confundida y en un rápido movimiento se soltaron las manos. Ya era tarde, ya era mañana y en unas pocas horas el sol saldría a arruinar todo. Ya no había pretexto para estar juntos y sostener manos. Debió decirle, pero no lo quiso arruinar y sin palabras lo llevo, al joven, hasta otra calle vacía y caminaron de nuevo.

En un acuerdo silencioso, los dos sabían que solo por esas pocas horas estarían juntos, que cuando todo volviera a la normalidad y el sol exigiera moral, que no se llamarían, que no se verían de nuevo y que otra vez el otro seria una persona mas, caminado por la calle, una persona antónima. Debieron separarse, pero ella no quiso y temiendo que el hechizo terminara, lo invito a su casa.

Dudó un momento, preguntándose para que, quiso negar, quiso despedirse, pero al ver a la joven de ojos indescriptibles, amestias, acepto, apretando su hombro contra el de ella. Deseando sostener su mano otra vez en una ambición por calor, pero mordió su labio distraídamente y calló su deseo, el paladar con hierro.

En luces te recuerdo; en una falda amplia, en sandalias y tus cabellos oscuros atrapados. Me mirabas, yo te miraba...pero todo nos faltó.

Entraron al apartamento, grande, complejo y con paredes blancas de marfil. Él miraba, curioso, los artefactos femeninos, los adornos exagerados y los detalles inútiles, mientras ella lo observaba bajo la luz de la lámpara, sosegada, quieta, limpia y vacía.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Ofreció, encendiendo el interruptor de la luz de la cocina.

Una bebida impura, por favor. Sirvió una copa de vino a su extraño casual, pidiendo en silencio quedarse con él. Aun cuando había otros compromisos inútiles que la mantenían atada al nada. Pero aun...

Brindemos por esto, brindemos por lo otro, brindemos que aun estamos juntos, brindemos que aun te puedo abrazar.

Hablaron en silencio, temiendo despertar y tener en sus brazos una almohada en vez del calor arrebatado de la otra persona. Los sentidos se desorbitaban, los sentimientos crecían y el olor del vino los embriagaba. Un roce falso y ella lo condujo a su habitación.

Sencilla, dijo, sonriendo, tratando de mantener a la joven entretenida. Ella asintió, prefiriendo guardar su aliento. ¿Cómo le podía explicar? Había habido tantos amantes, tantos hombres, tantas aventuras casuales, que ni un adorno soportaría la llama de pasión que pasaban entre las sabanas rojas de la cama, ni la vergüenza que la dueña soportaba a diario. Solo había lo necesario, lo más típico, lo mas leve y lo menos grandioso, y por eso dejó la luz apagada, oscura y mística.

Se recostó sobre la cama, viendo al hombre con ojos picaros, esperando que al igual que ellos, él caería en sus brazos ardientes y terminara por desear más. Se despojo de su cola de caballo, dejando sus cabellos caer seductoramente sobre sus hombros y llamo por la boca, ven, ven.

Pero él era diferente. Inconcebible.

La deseaba, la anhelaba y su imaginación le exigía que complaciera, pero se mantuvo sereno, mirándola, no queria, no queria saber que cuando ella durmiera él saldría de la casa expuesto al frió de la madrugada. Quería sostenerla, queria acariciarla, pero no podía aun. No, cuando era un desconocido sin pasado, un hombre limpio con el pretexto de hacer el amor al azar en un momento de imperfección.

Él se sentó a su lado, de pies cruzados, mirándola, mientras ella en su frustración se sentaba enfrente de él. Se percibieron.

Así te recuerdo, sereno, terso, vació y anhelado, te recuerdo con tu pelo oscuro, tus mechones masculinos y tu mirada. No obstante, nada sucedió.

Ella se inclinó sobre él, frotando sus labios contra los de él, esperando sacar la llama cautiva, pero el solo acepto un beso dulce, leve, agradable e intimo. La beso como nunca la habían besado, la beso, sosteniendo la cara de esta, dulcemente sintiendo un calor agradable, lo embriagaba y en su descaro abrió la boca de esta.

Y sucedió que...

El aliento compartido, las promesas hechas y las lagrimas caídas, ya todas habían perdido su significado. Ella lo sostuvo con valor y cuando se separaron sus pulmones clamaban por aire, amor, por que me haces esto.

Él la miraba, atento a cualquier expresión de ella. Atento a cualquier movimiento de ella, atento. Como si fuera la ultima vez que la miraría y la sentiría. No...

Ella lo miraba, descubriendo nuevos volúmenes cálidos, nuevas sombras preciosas. Descubriendo la contextura de su extraño casual, de este hombre que le ofrecía mas de lo que podía. Sonrieron y los dos permanecieron en silencio. Mientras las cortinas se movían graciosamente por las corrientes de aire cálido.

Tuvo la necesidad de decirle su nombre, pero algo en la mirada de este la detuvo. Se acostaron, a lado del otro, viendo el techo. Blanco. Sencillo y con un bombillo oscuro.

No obstante, quedaron dos cuerpos tirados en el material suave, con memoria desvalida, mirada perdida y desconsolados o llenos de vergüenza para hacer movimiento alguno. Sin inspiración ni deseos de acariciar. La musa los había dejado.

Nunca había besado a alguien así, los besos que mis amantes me exigen deben ser sin pudor, con pavor, deben ser rudos, sin emoción alguna, al final, solo quedamos perdidos en una pasión fugaz que desaparecerá con el primer rayo del sol y la llamo mujer.

-Eso esta mal.

-Ya lo sé- Concluyó el joven.

Tengo fotos de todos mis amigos, los tengo guardados, porque algunas veces me exigen aparecer en ellas, como si faltara mis cabellos oscuros largos y mis manos cándidas, como si faltara mi dulzura, y cuando pregunta mi madre en donde estoy, le respondo que yo soy la que tomo la foto.

-¿Tienes alguna foto en donde aparezcas tu?- Preguntó, encarándola.

Ella se levantó y en uno de las mesas que tenia por allí, saco un pequeño papel, se acerco a él.

Estaba en ella, sola, con sus cabellos revueltos, sonriendo, mejillas encendidas y un destello en los ojos indescriptibles. Feliz y desolada.

-Bella. ¿Me la puedo quedar?

Ella asintió.

Otra vez el silencio abrumador, otra vez el silencio de las palabras que faltan.

Ninguno de los dos queria acercarse al otro, así que terminaron cada cual en una esquina de la cama. Viendo como las sombras jugaban y la imaginación volaba.

Así estuvieron por un momento, así estuvieron por una eternidad, por las memorias perdidas, los recuerdos abruptos y por palabras carentes de significados. Pero ni una palabra se cruzo entre el vació entre los dos. Donde quedaban los cadáveres del ayer.

Hasta que ella lo miró, asombrada por la belleza de su extraño casual. Sonrió.

-Dime algo...cuéntame de ti. Cuéntame tu historia.- susurro, en un suspiro, con voz dulce. Mirada curiosa y sonriente, como si hubiera vencido los demonios que rondaban por allí.

Él la mira, asombrado, oculto, triste. La miro extrañado y el acuerdo de que nunca se llamarían y que nunca se vieran de nuevo, estaba roto al igual que los cristales de las botellas de los ebrios.

Embriagante, serena, triste, amor porque estas así...

La miro, la amó...

Y la quiso sentir.

Ella lo miraba, temerosa al principio, confundida y viendo todas las posibilidades de perder, pero aun, ya no tenía la lente de la cámara enfrente de ella para apartarla del anhelo de las nuevas esperanzas. No me dejes...

Sonrió. ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

Su voz masculina musitó, mirándola, entretenido con las expresiones de la joven, juguetón, herido.

-Todo.

Él se acercó a ella.

Viéndola, sintiendo su aliento caliente y se sentó enfrente de ella, miro a la ventana, las cortinas habían cesado su baile, volvió su mirada a ella, froto su mejilla contra la de ella y le tomo la mano.

Era delicada, de porcelana casi, pero aun la apretó con fuerza.

Como ella lo había hecho al principio, pero esta vez con la decisión íntima de no soltarla.

Eres...

_-Su nombre era Eriol..._


End file.
